1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing device connectable with an external storage device, a printing system having the printing device, and a computer usable medium therefore.
2. Related Art
A printing device, which is connected to an external storage device within a printing system, has been known. When a print job is created and a printing operation according to the print job is activated in the printing device, the printing device can create a print log indicating information concerning the print job and provide the print log to the external storage device so that the external storage device stores the print log. Thus, history of the print operations having been executed in the printing device can be stored to be administrated.